Take A Leap
by DragonGirl8493
Summary: this is the story of Videl and Gohan and how i think they fell for each other its funny and cute. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ but, I do however enjoy it.

Chapter 1- first kiss, a miss?

"Gohan, who is the_ girl_? Girls are gross." Goten looked at his brother with innocent eyes.

"That girl, Goten is Videl, and she goes to my school. She going to train with us from now on, okay?" Gohan smiled at him.

"Hey Gohan!" Videl seemed annoyed.

"Hey Videl!" Gohan turned to see her "You, cut your hair?"

She blushed. "Yeah you told me, it would be better for when I was in battle." She looked angry now "You said you would teach me to fly."

"Flying is really easy, see?" Goten began to fly around like a bird. Videl was staring in amazement. "See girl, it's easy."

"My name is Videl. Gohan teach me to fly like Goten can." Gohan looked worried. Videl was still having trouble focusing her Ki.

"Goten come here for a sec." Gohan called his brother over and then whispered in his ear "Try not to fly like that around her, we don't want her hanging around too long. We have serious training to do, remember."

"Well, you should make her leave anyway, I don't like girls." Goten stuck his tongue out at Videl.

"Why you little punk!" Videl sounded angry now. "I will make you regret that face you made!" she flared up her Ki.

"Videl look!" Gohan yelled excitedly. She was floating above the ground. "You did it!" he hugged her. She blushed and he let go, he was blushing too. "*cough* good Job!"

"Thanks, now teach me to fly like that." She pointed to gotten soaring through the air.

"I thought I told him to cool it, with all this showing off…she's going to be around longer…"

"You have a problem with me hanging around?" She was angry and hurt.

_Crap I think I said that out loud…Stupid Gohan._ "I didn't mean it like that Videl. Just that if you are around I can't train Goten the way we usually train…hehe" He tried to cover up his mistake, with another lie.

"Well, you haven't even taught me how to fly, just to float. I have to learn how to fly!" She said with a sparkle in her eye. Gohan blushed.

"Alright Videl, I will teach you how to fly, I can't promise you will be as good as Goten, though. He is a natural."

She nodded. "This is going to be fun."

The next day at school

"Hey Gohan!"

"Hi Videl!" he waved at her.

"Oh so you and Mr. handsome new guy are getting cozy?" that was Erissa's voice coming from behind Videl.

"Uhh.." She blushed and giggled.

"So Videl, are we going to do our thing after school today?" he whispered in her ear. Erissa was listening

"Your_ thing? _Oohlala."

"It's not like that Erissa!" Videl's face was bright red.

"Gohan, turned a little pink too."

"Then what is it?" she asked disappointed.

"Uhm, it's a secret." This time Gohan spoke.

"Fine..Be that way, leave me out of it." She was mad to be left out of the loop.

On the way home. Videl was being carried by Gohan so they could get home faster.

"Poor Erissa, I always tell her everything…"

"She will be fine, you don't want her knowing that you are learning to fly, do you?" Gohan looked at Videl and smiled.

"Alright lets try floating again." The landed outside Gohan's home.

"Hey girl, watch this!" Goten rose into the air and spun around fast."

Videl's face became red with anger "MY NAME IS VIDEL NOT GIRL! UGH!" Gohan laughed at her annoyance.

"sorry, I forgot. You don't have to yell, I'm right here." Goten giggled

"WHY YOU LITTLE…" Videl raised her fist. Gohan grabbed it.

"Don't, he is not worth it, he's trying to annoy you to the point you want to leave." He then whispered "He wants me to train with him only…" he winked at her. "don't let him win."

"Goten, why don't you go fly and Gohan and I will practice focusing my Ki." She said it very calmly, it surprised Goten.

"Fine, I guess I will." He walked away.

"Now we can train, no rude little brother interrupting." She giggled

_Oh wow that was so cute, she is so cute, I am alone with her now, oh boy what do I do?_

"Gohan, are you listening?" she looked at her spacing out friend. She threw a rock at him "Hey Gohan! Earth to Gohan!" the rock hit him and he looked mad.

"What the… Videl did you throw this at me?" She blushed. "You are so gonna get it!" He laughed and chased her.

"It's not fair Gohan you are faster than me!" she pouted. "Gohan where did you go?" all of a sudden she was grabbed by the waist. "Ahhh!"

"Gotcha!" Gohan laughed at her terrified face.

"It wasn't funny…" she slumped down next to the tree Gohan sat in front of her. He was staring at her. She blushed "What are you staring at?" He blushed now. Realizing he was staring at her eyes.

_The blue in her eyes is so pretty, reminds me of the ocean_. "Oh sorry didn't know I was staring…"

Videl tried to stand up, but fell over from exhaustion. Gohan caught her she hugged him "How am I going to learn to fly, if I can barely manage running away.." she began to tear up.

"You will learn, I will make sure of it." He lifted her face from his shoulder and held her chin.

"Gohan what are you do-" she lost her voice and her face was red with embarrassment. This would be her first kiss. She closed her eyes!

"GOHAN! VIDEL!" both fell over Goten was calling their names.

Both laughed nervously. "He remembered my name." she smiled and stood herself off and brushed of the dirt. Gohan did the same.

"What took you guys so long?" Chi Chi spoke this time

"We were practicing Goten!" Gohan seemed rather defensive. Videl giggled.

"Well I have to head home, its getting late." She was about to call for a cab when…

"Ill fly you home, if you want me too." He looked excited.

"that would be faster." She looked excited too.

"Okay then, ill be back later mom. I have to do something in the city too." Gohan waved goodbye to his mom and scooped up Videl.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but I do however enjoy it!

Chapter 2-First Date? "oh boy better not mess this up!"

"Videl…" Gohan spoke first, he was staring with a very calming look.

"Hm?" Videl looked into his eyes. Her face grew warm as she stared back at his loving gaze.

Her heart was doing flips she had never been in love...but was this love, how could she have fallen for a blockhead like Gohan. She wanted to run but her feet wouldn't listen to her. "Gohan, I don't know what you are trying to pull, but I am better than this and I don't need you to show me so much sympathy. I will learn to fly and then I shall leave you alone, I promise." Tears filled the young girls eyes and she turned to walk away but Gohan reached out and grabbed her shoulder and spun her around and K-I-S-S-E-D her!

"Suki da" he said as her held her close. "Suki da"

Videl froze, _he just confessed to me? How dare that bastard!_ She pushed him away "don't play with me, you better mean it you bastard." She had her head in her hands. "Baka-Gohan…"

"Daisuki!" Videl was still crying but she managed to get that phrase out. Gohan walked up to her and hugged her tightly.

"Videl, suki da!" Gohan lifted her head and just stared into her eyes.

"Nani, baka..."

"Anata wa utsukushidesu" (ill give your Google translate a break, it means you are beautiful) Videl blushed

"Gohan, I have to leave now its getting late." She turned to walk towards her home.

"Videl! Suki da!" he waved to her she waved back

"Ja ne…" She began to hurry off. It started raining and she was still a little ways away from her home.

"Damnit! Why now? My emotions are running wild and now I have to walk home in the rain! What did I do to deserve this?"

"_Videl, suki da"_

"Baka Gohan! Why would he confess to me! That jerk, who does he think he is!" she shook her fist in the air. "Ano…I told him I loved him too." "Damnit! Baka, Bakadesu!"

She was really aggravated then out of nowhere, BOOM! A huge clap of thunder shook the tree behind her. "I wish he was here, I need him to be here. The one I love should be here with me, I need his comforting words.

_**Flashback (10 or so years ago to grade school Videl)**_

"_**Videl look its raining out!" Erissa was happily jumping in the puddles.**_

"_**We should hurry home before it starts to pour…" She smiled at her friend and hurried on their way.**_

"_**Sayonara Videl!" Erissa waved goodbye upon entering her house Videl's house was just a little further up. The rain began to fall even harder. The came that first clap of thunder BOOM! Videl was so scared she ran home, she wanted to be comforted by her father but he wasn't home yet. So she sat their in fear the entire night, crying with each passing boom. She eventually passed out and was fine the next day but whenever it rains she hates to be alone. **_

"Videl, why are you crying are you hurt?" a voice came from behind her

She knew that voice all to well "Baka Gohan! Why did you take so long?" she had tears in her eyes Gohan wiped them away and kissed her forehead.

"Gomennasai…daijoubou desu ka?

"I'm fine! I Just really hate thunderstorms, baka…"

"Its okay, I'm here to protect you!" he hugged her close.

"ano, Ari…gato…"

"Suki da"

"Baka..."

He walked her home and then stared at her, the rain was stopping and the world had become calm. She kissed his cheek and then ran inside.

Gohan arrived home, and he was immediately interrogated by his 'loving' mother.

"Who is she?"

"What are her intentions?"

"Are you going to marry her?"

"When should I expect to be called Obaa-san?"

"Nii-chan? What is Okaa-san talking about?"

"It's nothing…" he said that and hurried off to his room and shut the door. Flopped on to his bed and fell asleep.

"Videl, I'm home."

"Welcome home, father." Her face was still bright red. "Its late, oyasumi."

"Videl, is everything alright? You seem upset…I know it was storming earlier.

She gasped. "Silly dad, I'm fine I'm not a kid anymore, haha" she has a worried look in her eyes but she was smiling so her father brushed it off

"Oyasumi."

…..

"Ohayou!" Gohan was extra happy this morning; he couldn't wait to get to school to see the girl he loved. "I'm going now, bye."

"Why is that boy in such a hurry?" Chi-Chi asked out loud

"To see his girrrrrrlfriend…nya!" Goten was making an annoyed face and sounded like he was upset.

"Goten?"

"What is it mom?"

"Are you by any chance…_jealous _of Videl?"

Goten's face grew red and he looked the other way "Why would i be jealous of someone so weak?"

"Because she is stealing your precious Onii-Chan away…"

"I'm going to my room!"He ran to his room and slammed the door.

"DON'T SLAM DOORS!"

"Baka okaasan, I'm not jealous, I just don't like her…" he said in a low angry voice.

….

"Ohayou gozaimasu…" Videl looked upset

"What wrong, why do you look so miserable?" He father seemed worried

"It's nothing, sorry to worry you..." she smiled and went upstairs to change.

She came down in with her hair all done up to look nice.

"Why do you look so dressy?"

"DAD! Baka, I girl can dress up once in awhile and there is nothing strange about that!"_ Actually, I just want to impress a certain person...tehe._ "Uwa…I'm so tired." Videl yawned as she entered the school doors. She looked up to see Erissa looking furious. "What's up?"

"Since when do you come to school looking like this? Who are you trying to impress! I am sick of you leaving me out of the loop V!"

"Erissa, calm down. I just didn't feel to well this morning so I tried to trick my body into thinking its well by getting all dressed up…" in a low almost whisper she said "You are right I am trying to impress someone as well…"

"WHO?"

Riiiiiiiiiing The bell chimed signaling the start of class

"You'll see…nya" she made a playful face at Erissa and ran to the class room.

"Satan, Videl?"

"Here" Videl looked annoyed

"Son, Gohan?" Gohan ran through the doors just in time

"HERE!" he shouted and then found his seat right next to Videl…his beloved.

Videl looked relived, she actually believed he wasn't going to show up because his feelings changed…she breathed a sigh of relief. "Baka Gohan, why are you so late?"

"Oh, I almost forgot…" he pulled out a little package from is pocket and handed it to her. She opened the package and found a necklace with a silver heart locket on it. He pulled his collar down to reveal silver key big enough for the locket. "Now remember, I'm the only one with this key…suki da"

"Daisuki, ureshii!" Videl was almost yelling.

"Ms. Satan care to share with the class?" the teacher was not amused.

"No, gomennasai sensei!"

Gohan chuckled. The bell rung to signal lunch time. Hand in hand the couple strolled to the roof where they could eat and talk in private.

"You got me in trouble today, Baka!"Gohan stood up and grabbed hold of Videl's waist.

"Suki da" He lifted her head and kissed her.

"Baka…" Videl was extremely happy.

….

"The Worlds Martial Arts tournament is coming up, so I really need to get in some tough practice." Gohan was speaking sternly with Videl who had just mastered flying.

"Fine, ill leave you and Goten today."

She was about to walk away but Gohan grabbed her arm and she turned to scold him but he kissed her immediately as their eyes met and then she pushed him off because he needed to get busy training.

"Suki da!"

"Baka"

A/N

Okay so sorry for the lateness for all these chapters but I am thinking about other things and school and work I've been awfully busy, forgive me my dear friends, hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. ^_^


End file.
